Chronicles of High School Teenagers
by PMontreal
Summary: My First AU fanfic! -ehem- Introducing Lucy Hearfillia, a transfer student to the prestigious Fairy Academy, there he meets, Hotshot basketball player Natsu Dragneel that isn't what he seems to be outside the court. How will Lucy handle the feelings that she feels for him? Contains NaLu, Gruvia, Gale, Jerza, and Everman.


Year X785, on the peaceful land of magnolia on the state of Fiore, stood a very prestigious academy, named after the most elusive and popular of all myths, the Fairy Academy of Magnolia is the one and only school at the state of Fiore known by the Council of Era, as the only educational institute that they acknowledged. And here, in this prestigious school, start our story.

Mavis: …. We welcome every new student to come and enjoy their stay!  
*Mavis steps down from the podium and proceeds to her seat. Gildarts takes her place, and adjusts the mic*  
Gildarts: And that was our Board Chairman, Ms. Mavis Vermillion, up next we have our Principal for the High School Department, Mr. Makarov Dreyar.  
*Makarov stands from his seat, takes Gildarts place on the podium and adjusts the mic*  
*students applaud*  
*still adjusting...*  
*still adjusting...*  
*man, this is one tall microphone!*  
Makarov : *abrupt silence fills the entire area. Makarov looks at the students* ...When I was still a student like you, my teacher always told me that the Power of Reasoning is born from reasoning and that it's not a miracle. When the "spirit" flows within us and the "spirit" flows in the environment connects, they will form an embodiment for the first time. You will need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that. I mean, pouring all your soul into whatever you do is the magic you need to get through every single thing that you will encounter. That and I welcome you yet again on Fairy Academy!

*everybody claps as Principal Makarov leaves the podium and returns to his seat*

Lucy: *eyes slightly fixed on the podium*My, my. What a very free speech …  
? : He does that very often, that's why the High School Department of Fairy Academy is infamous for being too loose.  
Lucy: Hmm?  
Levy: Oh sorry, the name's Levy McGarden, I'm an assistant librarian here  
Lucy: Nice too meet you! The name's Lucy Heartfillia, I just transferred here today.  
*Lucy puts her hand forward. Levy reaches for it and they shake hands while smiling at one another*

Gildarts: …And that's all for this semester's morning assembly, that's all!

*As everyone leaves the gymnasium...*  
Levy : *smiles* Ne, Lu-chan, what's your class?  
Lucy: Class? Hmm let's see... *gets a card from her bag and skims it* Class 2-B… Why?  
Levy: WAAH! We're classmates! Hooray *she then proceeds to hug Lucy without care in the world*

*The students proceed to their respective classrooms. Levy and Lucy enter while Levy's holding Lucy's arm*

Lucy: Ne, Levy-chan, can you tell me about our classmates?  
Levy: Hmm? Well…  
?: KORA! GRAY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!  
?: CAN'T YOU GIVE ME SOME SLACK NATSU?!  
Lucy: WHA-What was that?  
Levy: Oh, don't worry, that happens all the time..  
?: Nastu-san, Gray-san.. please stop fighting..  
?: That's right Natsu, you don't want Wendy to cry right?  
?: TSK, *turns to Wendy and rubs his head*  
Levy: GOOD MORNING!  
Lucy: ….Good Morning everyone  
?: Ah, Good Morning Levy-chan, oh, good morning to you too  
Levy: Good Morning Juvia-chan, this here is Lu-chan.

*before Lucy could greet back, the door they came in opened*

?: Ok, sit down now, I'm your Homeroom and Social Sciences teacher, Ultear Milkovich  
*glances at her students*  
Ultear: It seems that we have a new transfer student.. Go now, introduce yourself  
Lucy: My name is Lucy Hearfillia and I transferred here from Seirei International Academy.  
Class: Se-se-seirei?! Ne ne , isn't that the exclusive all-girls school just outside of town?  
?: Natsu, isn't she cute?  
?: hmm?  
Ultear: okay then, you sit there, at the back, beside the boy with the scarf, Natsu, take good care of her  
Natsu: Hmm? Okay  
Lucy: Hi nice to meet you! Please take care of me!  
Natsu:Nice too meet you too, the names Natsu, Natsu Dragneel  
Levy: Lu-chan!, Lu-chan!  
Lucy: Levy-chan, what Is it?  
Levy: did, did Natsu-san just talk to you?  
Lucy: "-san"? and yeah she did,why?  
Levy: well, you know the High School Basketball team here right?  
Lucy: yeah? The one that won 5 straight titles? That one right?  
Levy: yeah, actually, all starting 5 members of that team are in here  
Lucy: EH?EH?EHHHHHHHHH?  
Ultear: YOU THERE! KEEP QUIET!  
Lucy: - so who?  
Levy: The one in front of me, Gajeel Redfox, The one on the front, Jellal Fernandes, The one on the back, Elfman Strauss, The one on the your North-West, Gray Fullbuster, and your seatmate, "Mr. Hotshot" Natsu Dragneel.. AAAAND he hardly talks to anyone besides his teammates, you're the first one he talked to this semester.  
Lucy: EH? EH? EH?!  
Ultear: NATSU! CAN YOU PLEASE JUST GUIDE MISS HEARFILLIA AROUND THE CAMPUS FOR THE MEANTIME!  
Natsu+Lucy: Eh?

*While touring the campus*

Natsu: ….and this is the gym, any questions?  
Lucy: oh no, thank you for accompanying me  
Natsu: nah, thank you too,  
Lucy: Eh?  
Natsu: well, you see, I'm starting to get bored of Ultear-sensei's lessons, so I wanna thank you for having me accompany you..  
Lucy: *lucy blushing*  
Natsu: oh that's the bell, see you Lucy!  
Lucy: See you again!

*and thus started our little transfer student's first day at Fairy Academy*


End file.
